Navidad en la Tierra de las hadas
by Krish2014
Summary: ¡Especial de navidad! Es el baile de navidad en la tierra de las hadas, este se festeja en el lado invernal… ¿podrán Clarión y Milori enamorarse en esta fiesta? Contiene Clarión x Milori… y celos de hermano mayor. Esta en el tiempo cuando Milori y Clarión eran jóvenes y aun no se conocían.


**CAPITULO UNICO…  
><strong>

**Los personajes de Tinkerbell no me pertenecen XD**

**Resumen: **_**Es el baile de navidad en la tierra de las hadas, este se festeja en el lado invernal… ¿podrán Clarión y Milori enamorarse en esta fiesta? Contiene Clarión x Milori… y celos de hermano mayor. Esta en el tiempo cuando Milori y Clarión eran jóvenes y aun no se conocían.**_

**Advertencia: **en este extra navideño Clarión tiene a un hermano mayor : Dante. Creo que eso es lo que se debe saber para entenderlo. A, y Milori y Clarión aun no se conocen-

_**.**_

La fiesta había empezado hace apenas algunos minutos, sería la primera vez que hadas invierno y hadas cálidas celebraban navidad juntas, esa sería la última en mucho, mucho tiempo, aunque nadie de ahí lo sabía.

La reina había llegado con su heredero y su princesa, el muchacho parecía de veinte años, pelo castaño, alto, de buen físico y unos preciosos seductores ojos verdes, traía puesto una remera gris, con un pantalón de este color, además de botas negras y la corona gris de su cabeza. La princesa, que venía tenida de su brazo teniendo quince años de edad. Tenía el pelo castaño y los mismos ojos penetrantes de su hermano pero en color celeste, estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo que llegaba al suelo y su pelo suelto resaltaba la hermosa corona de oro que relucía en su cabeza. Ambos iban al lado de la reina, mirando a su alrededor… de pronto un señor de unos treinta (aparentemente, podría tener siglos, tal vez) se acercó a ellos dando una reverencia, su pelo era blanco y sus ojos grises, estaba vestido de azul y tenía botas negras… tomo la mano de la soberana y la beso con devoción

–bienvenidos- dijo mientras extendía la mano a los otros dos más jóvenes –yo soy Antonio. El señor del invierno- explica volviendo a hacer una reverencia

-¿vuestro heredero?- pregunto la reina mirando a los costados, le extrañaba la ausencia del joven. Antonio dio una media sonrisa

–aún no ha llegado- explica lo más normal.

Clarión y Dante se miraron, ninguno de los dos había visto antes al futuro señor del invierno, aunque los ministros a veces hablaban de él, siempre era diciendo cosas como "es un chico guapísimo pero algo desubicado" "para mí es muy amable, solo le falta algo de disciplina" "lo bueno es que es honesto y considerado" o cosas así, es decir ni siquiera podían imaginárselo.

De pronto una muchacha se acercó a ellos, hiso una reverencia y les sonrió

–soy Snowflake, próxima ministra, en cuanto mi hermano llegue se los presentare- dijo bastante amable, Dante le sonrió

–no nos importa mucho señorita, siga disfrutando de la fiesta- dijo dando una reverencia bastante educada, la chica sonrió y se alejó. El muchacho miro para los costados ¿Cuándo se habían alejado de la reina? Miro a su hermana que miraba a todos lados emocionada

–ve a ver. Pero repasemos las reglas: nada de bailar con cualquier chico, nada de abrazos o mucho acercamiento ¡dos metros de distancia con cada chico!- dijo mirándola serio, la chica le sonrió

-¡claro hermano!- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se mesclaba con la multitud. Él la miro alejarse y apenas dejo de verla unos nervios lo invadieron, respiro profundo y se calmó, él siempre había sido esa clase de hermano sobreprotector y mega celoso, que no dejaba que ningún chico se le acercara sin vérselas con él, sabía de sobra que aquí no tenía esperanza que se mantuviera a dos metros de cada chico ¡si apenas había espacio!

Clarión caminaba entre la gente que nunca había visto, muchos se inclinaban por el único hecho de que llevaba corona, así que estuvo paseando por todos lados tratando de mantener las reglas de su hermano. Se acercó a la mesa y comió un chocolate, al darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con un muchacho, ambos quedaron demasiado cerca y la mesa la acorralaba. Las mejillas de ella y del extraño se cubrieron de rojo, el chico se alejó unos pasos avergonzado

–lo siento…- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros mientras su mirada bajaba al suelo.

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con detenimiento, no parecía ser un chico cualquiera por la forma tan galante que estaba vestido, su pelo blanco y sus ojos castaños lo hacían ver muy bien, se veía tan guapo… apenas tubo ese pensamiento agito la cabeza, ella no debía fijarse si era guapo o no ¡su hermano la mataría! Pero no podía evitar lo lindo que era el muchacho

–no hay de que…- murmuro nerviosa, el chico volvió a mirarla a los ojos

–mi nombre es Milori, lamento que nos hayamos conocido en tan incómoda circunstancia, soy futuro señor del invierno y le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas princesa- dijo un poco nervioso mientras hacia una reverencia. Aunque no se le notara estaba súper nervioso, jamás había sentido nada parecido por una chica, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza… ¡es que era muy bella! Apenas pudo contener el suspiro cuando ella le sonrió

–no veo porque las disculpas, soy yo la distraída- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada

–no lo creo señorita…- no supo cómo seguir ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Clarión- dijo ella rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros mientras su mejilla se sonrojaban

–es un hermoso nombre princesa- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un pequeño beso

–je je je… gracias- murmuro nerviosa. Milori volvió su mirada a los ojos celestes de la chica y se perdió unos segundos en ellos

-¿te pasa algo?- esa voz masculina y madura los hiso darse vuelta a mirar, era Dante que los miraba con un tic en el ojo y de muy pocas pulgas, teniendo los brazos cruzados y sus ojos despidiendo furia. Milori dio unos pasos para atrás instintivamente, pero luego se repuso

–soy Milori, heredero del señor del invierno… la cortesía indica que debo presentarme a la princesa de esa manera- respondió bastante seguro ¡no se iba a dejar intimidar!

–vaya cortesía llegar tarde- dijo dando una sonrisa burlona

–no llegue tarde, ustedes llegaron temprano- dijo a su defensa, aunque eso era verdadero: él llego a la hora exacta

–ella es mi hermana y no quiero que te acerques- amenazo mientras ponía su brazo en los hombros de la chica

–Dante, eso no es cortes ¿no me decías a mí que debía responder los saludos de los herederos por educación? Él no se ha acercado con ningún otro propósito, y tú no lo has saludado como es debido- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja ¡no iba a meter al chico en problemas por su culpa!

–lo lamento, soy muy protector- murmura mientras le daba la mano, el muchacho sonrió y la estrecho

–yo lo entiendo perfectamente- sonrió de manera amable. Luego de eso el muchacho de ojos castaños se retiró. Dante volvió su vista a la castaña

-¿Qué?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

–nada, vámonos- dijo neutral mientras se la llevaba.

.

Dante y Clarión estaban sentados al lado de la reina que hablaba animadamente con el señor del invierno, de repente miro a ambos y sonrió

-¿no salen a bailar?- dice parándose poniéndose en frente de ellos

–no tengo ganas- suspira el chico

-¿y tu amor?- pregunto mirando a su princesa

–yo no puedo bailar con otro que no sea mi hermano- dice encogiéndose de hombros, realmente le gustaría no estar sentada… pero conociendo a su hermano era mejor quedarse. Anastasia acaricio su pelo con cariño y luego miro a Antonio

–lord ¿Por qué no invita a su heredero a bailar con la princesa?- pregunto amablemente

-¿¡qué?!- salto en seguida el castaño, pero la reina no le hiso caso

–claro mi reina- dijo mientras se paraba e iba en busca del muchacho

-¡no va a bailar con ese!- exclamo celosísimo, ella solo agarro la mano de la chica y la paro

–déjala… siempre baila contigo, el joven Milori no es venenoso- dice mientras sonríe, Dante gruño molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

–no permitiré que…- pero la llegada del señor del invierno lo interrumpió

–señorita, él es Milori- dice presentándolo a la reina, el muchacho hace una reverencia y sonríe

-¿sería tan amable de invitar a la princesa a bailar? Es una buena forma de demostrarnos que en un futuro el invierno y el lado cálido no se llevaran como perro y gato- dijo mientras le daba la mano de la princesa, Milori dio un a media sonrisa y se inclinó respetuosamente

-¿me permite este baile, princesa- pregunta de una forma galante, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse e inclinar la cabeza en forma afirmativa, después de todo podría ser peor. Luego ambos se dirigieron al centro del baile agarrados de la mano, al llegar se pusieron en frente del otro, él la agarro delicadamente de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí, luego le tomo la mano dulcemente mientras ella posicionaba su otra mano en su hombro… y despacio, ambos empezaron a bailar…

Dante los miraba con un tic en el ojo mientras daba un gruñido

–príncipe ¿Por qué no camina por la fiesta? Si no quiere bailar por lo menos deje de estarlos viendo como que si los fuera atacar- dijo la reina mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los ministros. El muchacho empezó a caminar para relajarse, también cuidándose de no pararse debajo de un muérdago, sabía demasiado bien que si por casualidad él y otra persona quedaban debajo… debían cumplir la fastidiosa tradición ¿y si no lo cumplía? Ya le había pasado una sola vez en su vida, si se negaban les llegaba una carta de Santa ¡si, del mismísimo! Y esta se leía sola dándote unos inmensos regaños y quejas ¡para colmo la carta te seguía diciendo todas esas tonterías hasta que cumplas! Habían sido los tres días más fastidiosos de su vida, tres días fue lo que aguanto todo eso… así que se cuidaba muy bien de no quedar bajo un maldito muérdago.

.

Clarión apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Milori mientras la música lenta los rodeaba, era un momento mágico y hermoso… las luces bajaban y ambos iban parando, se miraron mientras se sonreían y, sin darse cuenta, ambos empezaron acercarse, justo antes de quedar demasiado cerca la música cambio drásticamente haciéndolos separase del susto

–perdón…- murmuro ella mientras ponía sus manos en su espalda, Milori le sonrió e hiso una reverencia

–baila muy bien señorita, si me permite… debo ir a buscar a alguien- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba caminando normalmente de allí. Ella lo miro alejarse con ojos soñadores mientras suspiraba

–Clarión… ¿me acompañas?- era la voz de su hermano

-¿Qué? - Pregunto mientras salía de la pista de baile

–no quiero que vuelvas a bailar con ese- dijo furioso mientras la agarraba del brazo y la sentaba en una silla

–ok, no me acercare más a él ¿puedo caminar?- pregunta mientras lo mira con ojos suplicantes

–muy bien- le responde dejándola que se valla.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que se había alejado de su hermano, estaba afuera sintiendo la brisa fresca y algún que otro copo, era una sensación hermosa… sentía que era un mundo diferente… miro hacia el horizonte nevado, tierras inexplorables para hadas como ella…

-¿no siente frio?- pregunto una voz masculina atrás de ella, al darse vuelta se encontró con los ojos castaños que la miraban curiosos

–estoy abrigada… es una hermosa vista…- dice mirando hacia el horizonte. El chico suspiro y se sentó al lado de ella

–yo conozco cada lugar de invierno, no existe uno que yo no halla explorado…- Milori desvió su mirada hacia el lado cálido –en cambio de esto…- señalo con la mano el bosque del otoño - jamás he podido ver más de lo que se ve desde este lado- suspiro con algo de tristeza

–yo si lo he visto… y no tiene mucho de especial- suspiro, él dio una media sonrisa

–para usted, yo jamás he visto una flor o la he tocado, jamás toque otra planta que no sea el pino o plantas resistentes al frio… nunca he visto insectos en persona…- Milori la miro –pero usted resume toda la belleza de esos lugares, ya que no creo que puedan superarla- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mano.

Ella sonrió sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada

–gracias- murmuro –son hermosas la estrellas- susurro mientras se sentaba más al borde mirando el cielo nocturno, Milori se sentó al lado de ella mientras miraba hacia arriba

–ese es un lucero- dice el muchacho mientras le agarraba una mano con delicadeza y le señalaba la estrella. Ella le sonrió mientras desviaba su mirada hacia él y quedaban un poco cerca. No pudieron evitar sonreírse… pero una gotita de agua les cayó justo al medio haciéndolos subir la mirada… o no… ambos se miraron sonrojados encogiéndose de hombros…

Era un muérdago…

Y estaban debajo de él…

Sonrieron nerviosamente mientras se soltaban las manos…

-je je… ¿ahora qué hacemos?- murmuro la princesa, sabía bien lo que le paso a su hermano por lo de la otra vez

–si no lo cumplimos…- dice él encogiéndose de hombros, ambos volvieron a mirarse y Milori le acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza y se acercó más a ella

-¿Qué prefieres?- murmuro bastante cerca de ella. Clarión sintió como sus mejillas se cubrieron de rojo y los nervios le revolvían el estómago

–se… sé que no es bueno negarse- dijo nerviosamente mirándolo con sus ojos celestes, el dio una media sonrisa también nervioso. Es que era ahora que nadie los veía o era después cuando llegaba la carta y medio mundo se enteraba

–todo el mundo se enteraría si esperamos…- murmuro ella nerviosa sintiendo su respiración chocar con la de él. Milori asintió mientras posicionaba sus manos en la mejilla de la joven para después besarla con dulzura. Ambos no pudieron evitar abrazarse haciéndolo más intenso, ella termino sentada en el regazo de él mientras seguían besándose. Luego de un rato ambos se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron sonrojados y no pudieron evitar una inocente sonrisa

-¿es tu primera vez?- pregunto el muchacho sonriendo algo apenado

–si- murmuro mientras suspiraba y jugaba con sus manos -¿y la tuya?- pregunto ella levantando su mirada, para mirarlo curiosa

–igualmente- sonrió algo apenado.

Ambos se miraron y desviaron su mirada.

-Bueno… ¿volvemos adentro?- pregunto aun algo apenado el peliblanco. La castaña sonrió y asintió, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía el futuro señor del invierno.

Ambos entraron a la fiesta como que si nada hubiera pasado, después de todo lo del muérdago era solo un juego ¿no? No era mas que u beso infantil, un juego de niños ¿verdad?

Oh, pero que equivocados estaban.

.

.

**¡feliz navidad adelantada! Demasiado, tal vez… mayormente en mis historias no van a ver "amor a primera vista" y si es así, no la conquista en un día… porque para mí eso no tiene mucha gracia y es común… además que quiero darle un toque de realidad j aja j aja… creo que mi excepción es este y algunos otros Clarión x Milori, no puedo ocultarlo ¡esta pareja me encanta!**

**Si les gusto dejen un comentario y si no igual, acepto todo! ¿Dejarían un comentario?**


End file.
